


A：Salieri有罪

by minifishbones



Series: Q：什麼狀況下Mozart會在半夜起床換睡衣？ [1]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 現代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minifishbones/pseuds/minifishbones
Summary: R18向班薩米莫為「Q：什麼狀況下Mozart會在半夜起床換睡衣？」系列中的其中一篇每篇各自獨立互相無關聯，閱讀順序不影響內容





	A：Salieri有罪

他們正在接吻，持續不斷地交換一個又一個親吻，對方溫暖的大手撫摸著他的脖子一路向下，愛撫他胸前的乳頭，另一隻手掐了一把他的腰側，迫使他在接吻中笑出聲，中斷了他們的親吻。  
Mozart的額頭抵著對方的，笑著瞇起來的眼睛對上對方帶著同樣笑意的異色雙瞳，Mozart沒忍住上前再次親吻對方，與此同時，Salieri的手放過Mozart的乳頭與腰，改往他的臀部進攻。  
大手覆蓋住Mozart的屁股，像揉麵團一樣地揉捏兩辦，富有節奏的按摩讓對方舒服的在接吻中呻吟，最後其中一根手指來到後穴，在縐摺處輕輕戳刺，Mozart咬了一口Salieri的下唇。  
一根根的手指先後探入他的後穴，按壓或戳刺地刺激他，Mozart的聲音隨著Salieri的動作抑揚，在Salieri揉上他的前列腺時轉化爲高亢的呼喊：「Antonio！」換來對方低沈但愉悅的笑聲。  
Salieri的手指輪番頂弄、按壓或擴張著Mozart的腸道，卻避開了重要的敏感點。Mozart哼哼地接受Salieri逗弄式的前戲與親吻，享受彼此之間唇舌交纏的感覺，但隨著Salieri埋在他的體內手指對那一點若有似無的搔刮，Mozart漸漸地開始感到有些不滿足。  
「Antonio⋯⋯」Mozart在接吻的空隙間喘息地唸著年長戀人的名字，腰不安份地扭動了一下。  
「嗯？」Salieri卻挑眉並勾起他的嘴角，明明白白的裝傻樣子讓Mozart頓時覺得牙癢癢，撐起身體對著對方裸露在外的肩膀張口咬下去。  
「不要再玩了！」Mozart抱怨道。  
Salieri聳肩，沾著口水的淺淺牙印讓Mozart覺得有些刺眼。「行。」

現在Salieri也不與Mozart接吻，他專心地用手指操著Mozart，後者被強烈快感席捲，只能緊緊攀住他，叫喚他的名字。  
「Antonio⋯⋯Antonio！」最後一聲名字幾乎成了哭喊的尖叫──Mozart被Salieri的手指操到射了。  
「Mozart⋯⋯」Mozart眼眶泛淚地看向Salieri，他低沈的聲音因情慾更加迷人。  
「Wolfgang⋯⋯你該醒了。」

Mozart從睡夢中驚醒，窗外現在依舊漆黑一片，他抬頭看一眼手機顯示時間，挫敗地嗷了聲。  
他該換一套睡衣繼續睡。Mozart躺在床上，渾身粘膩：他想念他的大師了。

-END-


End file.
